1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-workstation devices and, particularly, to multi-workstation devices for mounting a plurality of tools.
2. Background Information
Many tools, such as welders, grinders, drill presses, jigsaws, bearing presses, buffers, and miter saws, are designed to be mounted to a horizontally-oriented work surface. In most shop environments, the work surface used to mount these tools is a conventional workbench. In the shop, it is common that a worker uses a variety of different tools on a regular basis, and, thus, the worker often mounts the tools on a number of workbenches so as to make the tools readily accessible.
A problem that frequently arises, however, is that the tools mounted on existing workbenches utilize all of the available work space in the shop, and leave the worker with no space to perform other tasks. Under these circumstances, a worker can either add additional workbenches, or, alternately, limit the number of tools mounted to existing workbenches. If the shop area is small, there may not be enough area to accommodate the number of workbenches required to mount all of the necessary tools, and, as a result, the worker has no choice but to limit the number of tools mounted to existing workbenches. As such, many tools must be stored out of the way, and the worker must mount the tools on the workbenches on an as-needed basis.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a device which can mount a plurality of tools in a small amount of shop area.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a device which can mount a plurality of tools in a small amount of shop area. Another objective is to provide a device which includes a vertically-oriented pole and a plurality of horizontally-oriented work surfaces mounted thereto for providing rigid surfaces on which to mount the tools. A further objective is to provide a device wherein the work surfaces are vertically adjustable and circumferentially rotatable relative to the pole, and wherein the device also includes a vertical lock and a circumferential lock for locking the work surfaces to the pole in a desired vertical and circumferential position.